poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The gang lose the sleigh
This is how The gang lose the sleigh goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Arthur Christmas. Thomas: Arthur, when you put the adress into the HO-HO or whatever its called, what did you see? Arthur Claus: A list of Trelews and I clicked on the first one. Ranyx: Which was not Trelew England! You do realize that we're in Trelew Mexico, right?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Bryony: We are in the wrong Trelew!! keep running as police choppers arrive over head Sonata Dusk: into the sleigh Grandsanta, what's happening?! Grandsanta: They've been watching us. They've seen Evie. It's just like last time. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Last time? Thomas: The last time he took this thing for a spin. Tell them, Grandsanta. Grandsanta: Last time I took Evie for a spin. I didn't know it was the cuban missile crisis. I nearly started World War III. looks around as choppers fill the sky Sci-Ryan: We need to fly. I don't know about the Keyblade War. Thomas: World War III. Evil Ryan: They are a bit the same, Thomas. news comes on News reporter: Governments tonight are waking to news of a UFO traveling the globe at incredible speed. Bertram T. Monkey: That's us, guys! News reporter: The clearest sighting was at this tractor dealership in Idaho. Man: It had eyeballs on its feet and a pointy little head. A boy in a black coat is with it. It asked me for a sign. Ranyx: Oh Primus. Senpai noticed me. Twilight Sparkle: We're on the news. News reporter: And from the trail in Toronto, these beings do not appear friendly. the North Pole Elf: Rebooting. see various news reports on the screens Elf: The talking train is there. Oh, and the Ireland people are with them. Reporter: I'm getting reports of a steam train flying about. in Mexico Sci-Ryan: We have to get out of here. Arthur and I just have to go faster and higher! Grandsanta: I'm not going anywhere. I'm not here. Thomas: police cars ahead Look out! Crash Bandicoot: the sleigh to the left but more arrive Evil Ryan: Now what? more reindeer run off Sci-Ryan: Oh no! Donner! Comet! Grandsanta: Leave me alone. It's that terrible night all over again. Arthur Claus: What night? Grandsanta: Last time I took Evie for a spin. I didn't know it was the cuban missile crisis. I nearly started World War III. screams and sees police cars ahead Sean Ryan: I know. Ranyx Ryan! The magic dust! Activate it! Ranyx: My name's not Ryan! his hood It's Ranyx! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, whatever, just do as he told you! does and the sleigh flies off Oisin Ryan: That was close. Is it me or am I seeing 3 Ryans? Ranyx: It's just you. Orla Ryan: Who are you and what group did you join? Ranyx: My name is Ranyx and I'm part of the Organization 13. Sonant Nightfall: Organization 13? Ranyx: Nobody knows what they look like and who they are but most of us are people's Nobodies. Meg Grifiin: And you are... Ranyx: Ryan's Nobody. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. And did I create you? How? Ranyx: Who knows? Evil Ryan: It doesn't matter if it's dimension travel or a magic spell, Ranyx. Ranyx: Whatever, let's just get out of here. Arthur Claus: Grandsanta, get here! pulls Grandsanta out of hiding Grandsanta: Oi! That's me new hip! Ranyx: No time to worry about that now. Crash Bandicoot: The elf is with us. That was too close in Mexico. We are not, I repeat, NOT doing that again. Robotboy: Robotboy agree. Way too dangerous. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I agree as well. Boy. I hope I like the songs of Matau and the Sky-tyres. Matau T. Monkey: Skylanders. Evil Anna: If you are Ryan's Nobody, Ranyx. Who is Sora's Nobody? Ranyx: Who knows? Robotboy: No time to talk now. up the HO-HO Look. Briony: It's Steve. He can help us. Grandsanta: Tell him I'm not here. beneath the controls Robotboy: Steve Grandsanta no here. Steve: Hi. I'm looking for a missing relic. Ranyx: Relic? Ryan F-Freeman: What are you talking about? Crash Bandicoot: Huh? Steve: The sleigh you're riding in now. comes out of hiding Grandsanta: Steve, three words... Steve Claus: Let me guess. Is the first word help? Ranyx: Yes. Arthur Claus: You can help us, Steve. Grandsanta: Yeah, Steve. The madmen. They forced me to come. Arthur Claus: We forced you? Evil Ryan: It was your plan. Arthur Claus: How was it my plan? Ranyx: Oh. Never mind. just rolls his eyes Steve Claus: What did you want, Grandsanta? Let me guess. A picture of you in the sleigh delivering the gift to show me how it's really done? Queen Ryanara: Yes. I mean no no no! Steve Claus: You know the picture they'll have tomorrow? You, led away in handcuffs! And Arthur's friends be sent off to the South Pole. Ryan, Meg and friends: WHAT!? Steve Claus: The Santa who was seen, by everybody on Earth. The Santa and the weirdo heroes from other worlds who ruined Christmas. Peter: Ruined it! Queen Ryanara: What are you talking about? We would never do that. Steve Claus: Look at the evidence: you're in the old sleigh, and the footage is on the news! Grandsanta: We'll fix this, Steve. We'll be back home in the wobble of a reindeer's buttocks. And Evie can go back in mothballs. You can forget she ever existed. Arthur Claus: You can't just go home. Sci-Ryan: What about Gwen? Steve: Gwen. For that, you'd all threaten my whole operation? Matau T. Monkey: Steve, you said if there was any way to get there, you would. Cody Fairbrother: Well, this is it. Look. The old sleigh is perfect! Arthur Claus: Right. Well, anyway, it goes really fast, even with bits missing. And we've got quite a few reindeer left. And, if l'm sick again, l could be sick in a bag. Bryony: l'll wrap him one. Ryan F-Freeman: We can help them. Meg Griffin: No one missed, sir! Sean Ryan: All correct presents, present and correct. Orla Ryan: lf you help us, Steve, we can do it! considers helping Arthur and Grandsanta and the others while Peter offers him a drink Elf: Grandsanta, the Technorganic Empire and Arthur would be the heroes of the night, sir! drops the drink in shock Steve Claus: Come home now! ALL of you! If we all just gave into Christmas spirit, there'd be chaos. James: Steve's right. I think we should head back. Sci-Ryan: What about the human girl Gwen? If we do it, in the future they will know us. Ryan F-Freeman: We can't just give up, James. James: But he's right. We have got to turn back! Queen Ryanara: James, this is a bad idea. We're getting to this child now! James: Depends; Would you guys rather be in the South Pole, or adventuring? Arthur Claus: No! Santa will want us to get to Gwen. Ask him. Please. Steve Claus: Arthur, this is Dad we're talking about. There was a time where he cared about every last gift tag, but now... ...he just wants to be loved and get some rest. Ranyx: But, he must care. He is awake and worrying his beard off about a girl called Gwen. calls Santa Santa: HO-HO Ho-ho-ho. Off to the Land of Nod. Please do not disturb untill December 26th. Is that it? Mrs. Claus: HO-HO Yes, Malcolm. Just push the red-- gang stares in disbelief Sci-Ryan: No. Robotboy: Santa most caring person in world. Ranyx: He's right. Like Ryan, he helped the Swan Princess friend. I need to think of a name. Briony: Then why is Arthur here, not him? Sci-Ryan: Us too. Including Ranyx and.. to Princess Odette gang shrugs but the sleigh tips over, throwing them off Ryan F-Freeman: Odette! Robotboy: Look out below! Sci-Ryan: screaming Odette: screaming The gang: screaming landed on sand and EVE land in the sand Ranyx: At least I landed on something soft. Odette: muffled You're telling me. Evil Ryan: That's the last time I ride in an air vehicle that tips over. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, Evil me. Odette and I are better at flying when we were... were... Odette: Swans? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Ranyx: So. Meg Griffin: You know what I did. Grandsanta: Don't leave me, Arthur! Poor old man and his reindeer, on our own at Christmas? At least have the decency to finish us off with a rock! Ranyx: Do you see one? No. Sci-Ryan: Odette? Where are you? Odette: Right here. Ranyx: Sci-Ryan? You are friends with Odette? How? Sci-Ryan: Let me tell you, Ranyx. Back in Odette's world, you heard me while I was having a chat to Odette. trundles over WALL-E: EVA? pops out of the sand EVE: WALL-E. hug then stops but continues on. Later Arthur Claus: I get what you all say about me now. elf He belongs in the South Pole. Santa Dear Arthur. What a puzzle. walks over to Arthur Grandsanta: I'm sorry I've messed things up, lad. You see, the night I last took Evie out, when there was all that... fuss, your father came to me. I'll never forget it; couldn't look me in the eye. "Dad," he says, "Steve thinks it best you don't fly again. We're scrapping the sleigh." Me only son, who used to sit where you sit, looking up at me. I just wanted them to remember who I used to be. I was a bit like you, lad. Keen as cranberry. So was your dad. You get old. That's all. Everything... changes. Arthur Claus: Does it? Ranyx: I was sure. Arthur? You know. Ryan could do the right thing like using the Keyblade of Hearts and stabs himself in the chest to free Meg's heart. Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Arthur Claus: How can I write another letter saying Santa cares? Sci-Ryan: And how do we get back home now? Meg Griffin: I don't know. Ranyx: Ryan. I just remembered you and Odette singing You Can Only Be You. Ryan F-Freeman: You did? How? Ranyx: When you was with Odette. looks down looks upset Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. her You ok? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it doesn't matter than we're stuck here. Maybe Gwen wouldn't have gotten her present anyway. We've let everyone down. Ryan F-Freeman: But, we can't give up. I fear when Gwen wakes up and saw nothing under the tree. That would make her being left out. Sunset Shimmer: We know. But what's the point? Ranyx: Bertram would be your Bodyguard when you know that. It's hopeless. falls asleep Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan